rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
RSurvivor
| language = English | platform = | executiveproducers = Rob Alex Taco | hosts = Rob Alex Jack B. Spencer Stukov Taco Vinny | seriesrun = December 1, 2017 - present }} RSurvivor is an ongoing online reality game (ORG) ran through Discord by a number of hosts, resembling the game of Survivor. How it Works Survivor is a reality TV show where a group of people, who are marooned on an island and forced to fend for themselves while also competing in challenges. The contestants try to win a cash prize by avoiding periodic elimination ceremonies named "Tribal Council." The ORG series ran by Rob is operated entirely through Discord. The contestants get locked into specific channels that they can see depending on what their current position in the game is. The rules are based mostly off of Survivor US. History During the off-time between JRZ Big Brother seasons 3 and 4, Rob had decided to host his own Survivor series. The first season, , was successful, and pin the long run, produced various more seasons. Format Variations While the United States version introduced the standard Survivor format in , subsequent seasons introduced several game-changing twists to keep the contest exciting and fresh. Division of Tribes "Versus"/Themed Seasons As per consensus of the producers, a batch of contestants could be sorted into tribes with a common theme, sometimes based on the cast's personal attributes. Some seasons have contestants be joined with returning players, all of which have certain similar attributes. * Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers: In , contestants were separated based on praised qualities about themselves. * All returning players: In , , and , 24 past players returned to play the game. * David vs. Goliath: In The castaways were divided into two tribes based on their success in past ORGs: the castaways who have not yet won an ORG (David) and the castaways who have won (Goliath). * Gender: Seen in , the tribes were divided based on their gender, pitting the men against the women. Typically the tribes are switched up later in the game. * One returnee per tribe: In , one returning contestant joined one tribe, making them full-fledged players of the game. expanded on this format, bringing back four former castaways and assigning two to each tribe of new players. * Blood vs. Water: featured pairs of contestants with a pre-existing relationship. A tribe of former contestants were pitted against their loved ones who were playing for the first time. * Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty: In , the tribes were divided into 3 tribes of 6 according to the contestants' best attribute that gets them by in the game: intellect, physical strength, or physical appearance and/or social skills. * Age: In , the tribes were defined according to age, with an entire tribe of younger players and an entire tribe of older players. Schoolyard Pick Tribe Switch and Dissolves A tribe dissolve is when there are more than two tribes in the season and the remaining contestants are placed in only two tribes. Either the contestants in the other tribe(s) are placed in the two tribes or all castaways are shuffled in the two tribes. A tribe switch is simply a game twist that shuffles the tribe affiliations. Merge Exile Island Variations The Room Where It Happens Ghost Island Redemption Island Hidden Immunity Idol Seasons Awards * Fan Favorite Award * Player of the Season Award * Generation Awards Trivia References Category:RSurvivor